tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Bengal Tiger
The Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) is the most numerous tiger subspecies. Its populations have been estimated at 1,706–1,909 in India, 440 in Bangladesh, 163–253 in Nepal and 67–81 in Bhutan. Since 2010, it has been classified as an endangered species by the IUCN. The total population is estimated at fewer than 2,500 individuals with a decreasing trend, and none of the Tiger Conservation Landscapes within the Bengal tiger's range is large enough to support an effective population size of 250 adult individuals. Description The Bengal tiger's coat is yellow to light orange, with stripes ranging from dark brown to black; the belly and the interior parts of the limbs are white, and the tail is orange with black rings. Male Bengal tigers have an average total length of 270 to 310 cm (110 to 120 in) including the tail, while females measure 240 to 265 cm (94 to 104 in) on average. The tail is typically 85 to 110 cm (33 to 43 in) long, and on average, tigers are 90 to 110 cm (35 to 43 in) in height at the shoulders. The average weight of males is 221.2 kg (488 lb), while that of females is 139.7 kg (308 lb). The smallest recorded weights for Bengal tigers are from the Bangladesh Sundarbans, where adult females are 75–80 kg (165–176 lb). The white tiger is a recessive mutant of the Bengal tiger, which is reported in the wild from time to time in Assam, Bengal, Bihar and especially from the former State of Rewa. However, it is not to be mistaken as an occurrence of albinism. In fact, there is only one fully authenticated case of a true albino tiger, and none of black tigers, with the possible exception of one dead specimen examined in Chittagong in 1846. White Tigers can occur in-game randomly. Distribution In the Indian subcontinent, tigers inhabit tropical moist evergreen forests, tropical dry forests, tropical and subtropical moist deciduous forests, mangroves, subtropical and temperate upland forests, and alluvial grasslands. Latter tiger habitat once covered a huge swath of grassland and riverine and moist semi-deciduous forests along the major river system of the Gangetic and Brahmaputra plains, but has now been largely converted to agriculture or severely degraded. Behavior The basic social unit of the tiger is the elemental one of mother and offspring. Adult animals congregate when special conditions permit, such as plentiful supply of food. Otherwise they lead solitary lives, hunting individually for the dispersed forest and tall grassland animals, upon which they prey. Those sharing the same ground are well aware of each other’s movements and activities. *In-game, it is possible for the African Lion to mate with a Bengal Tiger, creating a Liger or Tigon (a liger is a male lion and a female tiger, and a Tigon is vice-versa). A male Tiger can also mate with a Tigon to create a Titigon. It is also able to mate with a Siberian Tiger to create Siberian-Bengal Tigers. Preferred Objects *Shelter: Big Cat Cave *Enrichment: Big Cat Rock, Scratching Post, Horse Dummy *Animal Food: Meat Category:ZP Animals Category:Zoo Palace Category:Basic Animals Category:Toshiko Games Category:Non-human Mammals